


"just this once"

by never_bloom_again



Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, On the Jet, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, and hotch just had a look, based of that time, when rossi talked about eloping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: For the prompt “Apparently all our friends have a bet going that we end up together.”Aaron and Dave decide it's time to share a secret
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi
Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958302
Comments: 24
Kudos: 134





	"just this once"

Aaron was sitting in the study of he and Dave’s house, trying to finish off some reports to get Strauss off of his back when Dave walked in. ****

“You really need to learn to leave work at the office, Love,” he said, once again attempting in vain to drag Aaron away from his work.

Aaron shook his head, “I have to get this done Dave, and you are the one who won’t let me stay past 7.”

“Come on, just this once, surely you can leave it one day,” Dave asked.

Laughing softly at his partner’s antics, Aaron replied, “If I do that this time, then I’m setting a precedent, and I can’t always just not do my work because you want attention.”

He paused, before giving in, as Dave had hoped he would. 

“Okay, fine. Just this once, though.”

Dave smiled as Aaron put away his pen and reports, and followed him through to the living room. As they sat down next to each other on the couch, Aaron put his head on Dave’s shoulder.

Aaron had been flipping mindlessly through the channels on the TV, looking for something good to watch, when Dave interrupted.

“Apparently all our friends have a bet going that we end up together,” he said.

Aaron lifted his head and looked up at Dave quizzically.

“What?”

“Well, a bet is w-” Dave began to reply sarcastically, before being interrupted by Aaron rolling his eyes and jokingly hitting him in the side.

“Since when have our colleagues been betting about us?” he questioned. Aaron knew that there were certainly bets going around, bets about relationships at that, but had always assumed he and Dave were left out of those. 

Apparently not.

“I have no clue… But do you want to tell the kids that Mom and Dad are dating?”

Aaron resisted the urge to once again elbow Dave in the side for that comment. Despite that, he did have a point. 

They had been considering telling the team for a long time - they had been together for going on 4 years - but it had just never seemed worth the risk of it going badly. However, given that they were making bets about the possibility of a relationship, it seemed unlikely that anything would go wrong.

“For that comment, you can handle it,” Aaron declared, smiling, before getting up, giving Dave a quick kiss and going to check on his hopefully sleeping son.

\--

Aaron should have realised that giving Dave the power to come out on both of their behalf was an idea of questionable quality before the next morning, when he saw Dave smirking as he entered the building. Hopefully the man hadn’t gone too crazy, although, with David Rossi, that was never a guarantee.

It was only when he walked into the briefing to go over some possible cases that Aaron realised his plan. A gold band was on his finger - a gold band that Aaron knew very well. One that matched a band that he kept in a box in his desk.

Gold bands that they had exchanged when they had eloped.

A gold band that the team had now definitely noticed.

“You’ve been keeping the fourth Mrs. Rossi from us, I see,” Morgan said, bringing further focus to the ring.

That drew the attention of Garcia, who had just walked in.

“Rossi!” she shrieked in excitement, “You got married and didn’t tell us? When can we meet her?”

The room quickly filled with chatter as the team theorised about Dave’s partner. It wasn’t until a quickly exchanged glance between Aaron and Dave was spotted by Emily that any of them caught on.

“... It’s a Mr Rossi, this time, isn’t it?”

The rest of the team shared a look, before Emily continued on.

“Or more precisely, a Mr Hotchner-Rossi.”

Even Aaron couldn’t help but smile as the jaws of multiple team members dropped. The moment of shock was interrupted by Spencer, much to Aaron’s surprise.

“I told you guys! I think that means I’ve won this one.”

Dave and Aaron smiled, and gave the team a moment to bicker over the bet and congratulate them.

“Okay, back to the briefing now. What do you have for us, Garcia?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy! leave a comment to let me know what you thought!
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
